starpowerfandomcom-20200214-history
Pale: The (Almost) Official Rewrite.
Chapter One Scarlet Eyes Was I dreaming? Yeah. Had to be. Who was this person in front of me? Why was he here? His crimson eyes and bloodstained lips were carved into his snowy-white, pale face. His tall lean figure was motionless like a statue, and his black hair mischievously covered his left eye. Somebody pinch me. This was getting odd. Now, a girl, pale as him, stood next to him. She was only a bit shorter, same tall figure, but with blonde hair so it was almost white, like her skin-I swear her lipstick was purple-and exotic green eyes that were hard to ignore. Her eyes were brighter than the green leaves behind her, it looked like the middle of summer. “Devin,” The girl whispered in an amazingly beautiful voice, one like I’ve never heard before. “It’s her.” “I know, Zallie,” Rang his charming voice. “Xzavier, come out to play.” A boy with black hair shorter than the other boy’s so his bangs weren’t covering his eye, snowy-white, pale skin, and tall came out, but his eyes were as red as blood when it touched the air. “Alright Olivia, Wake up,” The girl said, walking towards me. “Time for school honey, come on Olivia-“ “Wake up!” My Mom said, shaking me awake. I rolled over on my back to rub my eyes, and opened them slowly to find my mother, her long straight and brown hair hanging down from her blue-eyed tan face, and a friendly smile. “Good Morning.” She said. “Now, get dressed! Don’t want to be late for your first day of sixth grade right, Olivia Dawn?” Yeah, like I didn’t have time to worry away on that. Being the new girl was going to be hard enough, but if I came late, everybody would definitely ''stare at me like I just murdered someone. Another part about moving, if you move from North Carolina to Minnesota, you’re going to have to get used to the weather. September 6, 2011, is probably going to be the worst day of my life. Once Mom ran out of my room, I got up, picked out an outfit for the first day of school, (A black tank top and a black and red striped jacket over it since there are no ‘spaghetti-straps’ in school, and dark blue, navy jeans.) Took off my pajamas, put on that outfit, and did everything for the morning, I ran downstairs for a chance at breakfast-Maybe. Mom was a ''horrendous ''cook. Who burns waffles? My mom. “Sorry, Olivia, no breakfast today! You’ll be late if you eat it, don’t forget your backpack! Have a nice day! Love you!” She yelled as I grabbed my white backpack I had drawn on with fabric markers, and ran out the door. I walked to school from here. Throwing my backpack on my shoulders, I set off. The scenery was amazing-And I mean ''amazing. The colorful leaves on the trees were beautiful, but still the green as ever grass on the ground! I looked through the trees and saw a deer, but when the deer moved, I stopped dead in my tracks in fright. Scarlet eyes like no one has ever, ever seen before were staring right at me. All I could see was a silhouette of a woman with long curly hair, and red eyes. My amber-shaded eyes were nothing compared to this woman’s red ones. I ran, my long, straight, platinum blonde hair flapping behind me, the new high topped, black and neon green and red shoes were clopping on the ground beneath me, I was running so fast that I was already at school. I had to have been close ''I thought. I walked up to the doors and followed the directions we had gotten at open house to my homeroom class, and found my locker, I took out all my stuff I needed for my first two classes and walked inside. Hello, middle school. I found my desk and saw I sat next to Mistina Bones. Mistina walked in with a caramely-colored ponytail, tan skin, funny, but misty blue eyes almost to the point of silver, and a blue dress with black and white striped leggings and blue high heels…? “Oh, Hey! You’re Olivia Dawn, the new girl, aren’t you?” She said sitting down fast next to me and eagerly sticking out her hand. “I’m Misty.” I shook her hand and nodded. ''Yeah, The New Girl. That’s me alright… Just her ''I thought. “Well, welcome! I hope you like it here, everyone’s nice…” She said. “Sometimes…” We both chuckled. When the teachers started talking about the rules, Misty whispered to me, “Rules Shmules.” And I agreed. Every teacher made me tell something about myself. Tormenting if you ask me. “Name?” Drawled Mr. Blackwoods, the math teacher. “Olivia Dawn.” I answered. “Where did you live before here?” “North Carolina.” “Why do you have amber eyes?” Perked up a girl with long and straight black hair with purple highlights in it, who was rather pale, but I daresay not as pale as me, and brown eyes. “I-I don’t know…” I replied nervously. “Do you get them from your Mother or Father?” “Well, not my Mom, but I didn’t know my Dad very well-“ These questions were coming rather fast, and people’s heads turned from her to me almost every four seconds. “What happened?” “That’s enough! I shall do the talking in this classroom unless I ask you to speak, Cynthia.” Mr. Blackwoods interrupted before I could answer, and indicated the girl by looking at her with his cold gray eyes. “Sometimes.” Misty leaned over to whisper. It was hard to believe, that still, through all I’ve been through today at school already, the only thing I could think about were those scarlet eyes, and the silhouette, staring out at me that morning. Chapter Two The Bathorys “Time to go!” Ms. Jason, the language arts teacher said, “Get outta’ here!” She joked. Everybody got up and rustled through their papers to go to the next class, lots of talking was done, even between Misty and I. “You’re-like-awesome, at language arts, Olivia!” Misty yelled. “Not really. I couldn’t even tell her what an adjective was…” “Ha! Neither could anyone else!” Misty laughed. “We all forgot!” “I don’t forget though…” I said airily, thinking. “Everyone forgets Olivia, don’t feel bad about today.” “You don’t understand,” I said. “''I don’t forget.” “Whatever you say.” Misty laughed at me. If only I’d had the guts to tell her I had a photographic memory right then and there, than have her think I’m cheating later on. We walked to lunch talking things over, especially Devin, Zallie, Elizabeth, and Xzavier Bathory. “Devin and Zallie are really close, and Xzavier kind of does his own thing. Elizabeth-She’s another story,” Misty said. “You always know when someone’s a Bathory. People thought you were Avery Bathory actually.” “Who’s Avery?” I asked. “She ran away about…” She counted on her fingers. “Eight years ago?” “That’s when my Dad left my family.” I said curiously. “Is your Dad a policeman or detective or something like that?” “I don’t know-Probably something of the sort. But he hasn’t come back! My mother told me what he said to me, ‘''Daddy’ll be back Livi, Promise.’” A sad feeling tinged inside me, as did anger. “That’s sad.” Misty said after a long moment of silence. “I try not to think about it.” I said. We sat down with our lunch at a table. “I wonder why,” Misty said sarcastically. “My aunt was murdered when I was nine.” “That’s horrible!” I said. “Yeah, some ravenous man out for revenge killed her because she picked on him in high school. Really, he picked on her, and then she got sick of it and picked on him… The difference was she had friends to back her up on it.” “That’s no reason to commit murder…” “I know-''He ''knows. He’s locked up in wizar-prision, I mean. Prison.” She nervously started eating. I began to eat too. “Who’s this?” Said a blonde girl, with blue eyes, sitting next to a boy that I was almost positive was her twin. “Roslyn, Lucas, this is Olivia Dawn. Olivia, this is Roslyn and Lucas Malloury. Here is Parvati Jonson,” –A pretty girl, tan with big brown eyes, strawberry-red hair (like she dyed it to be that way), and amazingly white teeth waved- “And Ivan Blue.” A boy with black hair and blue eyes sat looking at a book and eating at the same time looked up at the sound of his name. His eyes got wide. He closed his book, slammed it on the table, and stuck out his hand, “Pleasure to meet you, Olivia Dawn, I’m Ivan Blue-So amazing to finally meet you-How’s your Father?” Misty elbowed him hard in the stomach. “''She doesn’t know you idiot!” She hissed in a whisper to him, that I heard very clearly. “Right!” He did a face palm and blushed, and began to read his book again-Not eating this time. Misty opened her mouth to apologize, but I stopped her. “It’s fine-forget it.” And I actually managed a smile. Not a big one-or good-but I managed it. “Here they come!” Paravati whispered. Now walked in a boy with black hair that covered his left eye, crimson eyes, and snowy-white pale-they were all pale, and lean. A girl with blonde hair so it almost matched her skin had exotic green eyes that were very hard to ignore. They looked brighter than the green leaves on the trees in the middle of the summer. Had I seen them before? Then, a pale boy with black hair and crimson eyes came walking behind them-except his hair was shorter. Once they all sat down at their table, in came a girl with long, curly auburn hair and amber eyes-odd, but like mine. She was almost paler ''than the rest of them! Her lips were a creepy but alluring, dark red. “Hello,” I heard a voice whisper. Automatically, I thought, “What the-What was that?” The voice was gone, and I felt… Disconnected, from something. Something important. I felt lost. She walked over to the first boy and asked him something. They both turned to look at me, I froze, he smiled, and they both looked away. The guy said something to her, and she came walking over to us. Geez, her looks were nothing to my blonde hair and all. “May I?” She asked. Roslyn screamed, got up, and ran away to another table. So did Lucas. The girl ignored them completely, except for a quiet chuckle that escaped her lips. “Sure.” I said. She smiled and sat in Roslyn’s spot. “I’m Elizabeth Bathory,” She said. “I’m-“ “I know who you are.” She interrupted. I blushed. “Why?” I asked. “I’m afraid I don’t know what you’re asking.” She replied. “Why does everyone know who I am?” “Well, you are the new girl. Not ugly either.” She said. “Says ''you,” I chuckled. Ivan laughed from behind his book, I figured he was laughing at the text in it. I accepted her answer, but really, I felt-Actually-Knew, there was something else to it. Chapter Three Art “Well, you have art,” Misty said. “Now I go to Spanish with Ivan, and-ugh-Roslyn too? Well you get… That girl with the purple hair…” Misty waved, the expression on her face obviously saying, ‘Good luck’, and walked away. “Well isn’t she nice. She has no room to go talking about people like that,” Elizabeth said coming up behind me. “I agree,” I replied. “Do you go to art now?” Everyone was filing out the room. “Yes, actually, I’ll show you where it is if you’d like.” “I’d love that,” I laughed. “Okay, well, c’mon then, you don’t want to be late.” We got our backpacks, and we walked up the ramp, then the stairs, we walked down a long hallway with many rooms on the right and the left, and then when we got to the art room, people stared. ''Of course they’re staring ''I thought ''Everybody stares at you like you just murdered someone when you walk in a room, especially looking like I do-And Elizabeth. Who’s this? '' A woman-I expected the teacher, came up to us. “Hello, I’m Ms. Black, um, Elizabeth you go and sit by Devin and Zallie, shoo, go!” Elizabeth walked where she was told, and sat next to Zallie. “Now you, girl, sit by Cynthia-The purple-haired one… Go on, don’t be shy now!” Cynthia turned around, and her big brown eyes shone desperate for nicer company. She waved her hand and patted the seat next to her. Across from her was a boy with black hair and grey eyes, who next to him was a girl with black hair and grey eyes, hidden away by her bangs. Though they both had the same color hair and eyes, they looked completely different. She and him looked up and hissed something to Cynthia that made her jump and spin around fast enough where her hair probably whacked her in the face. As I sat down next to her, everybody else was finding their seats. “So you’re Olivia Dawn, are you?” Asked the boy, his voice was drawling like Mr. Blackwood’s. “I’m Benjamin Onyx, so you’d better know this is Annabelle,” he said, gesturing sharply to the girl next to him who smiled a mean smile when she looked up. “Enough chit chat though, let’s see you draw shall we?” “Today class,” said Ms. Black, a loud enough voice to stop everyone’s talking. “We’ll draw portraits, of anyone. It doesn’t have to be a real person, they could have purple hair and amber eyes if you’d like-“- She looked at Cynthia and I-“-So get drawing.” All the way through class, Benjamin was the most annoying, insulting person I’d ever met. He dissed Cynthia all the time about her hair and her eyes, I loved her eyes, I wish I had them. I hate my eyes, though I had just as strange appearance, he seemed to get a kick out of telling Cynthia she should’ve never gotten highlights. He loved making fun of drawings too, he asked me, “You call that a nose?” or, “Hair? That looks more like noodles.” Oh, he never made fun of Annabelle though, and she was the worst drawer at our table. “Wow, Annabelle. Pink hair looks so gorgeous when you draw it.” He said, she laughed and kept drawing. “Are they always like that?” I asked Cynthia quietly. “You mean him dissing everything about me and my drawings and everyone else’s, and then going back to love Annabelle?” She asked. I nodded. “Usually it’s worse.” Cynthia replied, and started drawing again. In the end my person had short and curly blonde hair, and red eyes. She was very pale-Even though I didn’t leave it white-and she was tall. I felt like I drew something of someone I knew, but who did I know with scarlet eyes? Then I saw her, out the window. There were bushes and trees, and you could see perfectly her red eyes peering through them and her pale , boney fingers clamped around the edges. Exactly at the moment Cynthia asked me what I was looking at, she sunk back into the woods. “Olivia? Care to share your drawing?” Ms. Black asked desperate for someone to share, I’d heard her in the background while I was busy being paralyzed by fear. I quickly held it up and put it back down. “Um, I didn’t catch that…” Said Devin. “Neither did I,” chimed in everyone else. I sighed, stood up, and showed my drawing. “Why the red eyes?” Asked Cynthia. “I picked a random color,” I said. “I didn’t really care if she had red eyes or white.” I looked over and saw Devin, Zallie and Elizabeth all scared stiff. Xzavier was just looking at it, then Elizabeth pointed something out, and he didn’t seem to like it either. “Is she a vampire or something?” Joked a girl. “All I’d have to do was put fangs by her mouth and sure.” Everyone laughed, even the Bathory’s. “Okay you can sit down now, Olivia.” Said Ms. Black. “Anyone else care to share?” A couple more people shared, my favorite one was like a portrait of my best friend back in North Carolina, Dona. She had black hair, long and curly, and she had really pretty green eyes, and compared to me, boy that girl could tan! She always wore these funny tennis shoes that were almost to her knees, she’d drawn on them quite a bit, so instead of black and white, they were black, white, pink, blue, green, purple, red, and so on. I missed her, she was pretty much the only one who talked to me. Of course the drawing just looked like-Well-A drawing, but it had many resemblances. “All right, I know many of you wanted to share-“ –Everyone sat there bored, no one else would stand up or even say something about anything actually- “-But it’s time to go, so if you’d please put up your chairs!” She had to yell to get the last couple words in, because everybody was already putting their chair on the desks. Elizabeth, Devin, Zallie, and Xzavier all walked over to me, we were the last ones in the room. “Well, have a good day, kids!” Ms. Black said, and walked out with everyone else. Literally. “Well, I thought your drawing was quite impressive,” Devin said. “Thanks,” I said. “Me too,” Said Zallie. It was silent. It was only to be broken when I walked over to the quills and ink in the back. I’d always wanted to use a quill. I picked one up and spun it around in my hands. “Be careful,” Devin said, he was right next to me now. “those are sharp.” “I’m not and idiot,” I put it back in the container it was in with no trouble. “Well I know that.” “Why are you talking to me? Don’t you all ride the bus?” “We’ll be fine walking.” Zallie laughed. “We were wondering,” started Elizabeth gently. “If you’d come and have dinner with us? We thought it might be a nice welcome party, or start of the school year party.” “And by we she means her,” Devin said. I chuckled. Elizabeth glared at him, and then turned back to me. “So?” “Sure.” I said after a moment’s silence. After all, I did want to find out what they were up to. Chapter Four Secrets “Mom, I got invited to a welcome party dinner thing at a friend’s house, I said I would go,” I yelled as soon as I got in the house, even before I shut the door. “Okay,” She yelled back. “have fun!” “I still got a couple hours?” I shouted again. “Brilliant, now I can help you get ready!” She ran downstairs holding eye shadow and a curly iron. I laughed, “Oh lord.” If there was one thing my mom was good at, it was make up. “Oh please?” She begged like a little kid. “You used to do this with your father all the time-“ A sad feeling tinged in my stomach again- “-it was so cute when you were done, you looked horrible, her tried to put lipstick on your eyes…” “Oh go ahead,” I said. “It’s just dinner though-Not really a party.” “Well it’ll be fun, c’mon!” She waved a hand for me to come upstairs. ***** “You look gorgeous,” She said. My blonde hair was curled and hung from my head gracefully, as my Mom had put dark blue eyes shadow on me and gave me a blue dress to wear. I hated dresses, no, ''despised ''them, but I did it for her. It was a dress that stopped just above my knees, and she made me wear these tall heels-I felt extremely over dressed, but again, I did it just for her. About an hour had gone by, and it was time to go. “Do you know where it is?” She asked. “No,” I said standing up. “But I’m going to the Bathory’s-“ “The Bathory’s!” Mom jumped up. “I know where that is, I went to the grocery store and someone was talking about them, said their house was quite vintage or something, I’ll find it.” “Let’s go,” I sighed. We got in my Mom’s red car, I don’t remember the name of it, but it’s probably been in magazines a lot, I think it was… A musta-contervable? That can’t be right… Before I knew it I was at their house. “Here we are,” She said. “Are you-“ “Positive.” Said Mom. “I blame you if I’m kidnapped.” I said getting out of the car. “You won’t be!” She shouted. “Lies!” I playfully shouted back. She sat in the driveway until Elizabeth opened the door and let me in. “Before you say anything,” I said when they all looked at me and my outfit and Elizabeth shut the door, “I did it for my Mom.” Everyone chuckled and they lead me to the kitchen. “I knew I smelled chicken! I could smell it pulling up to your house!” Devin especially laughed at me. “You are too tomboy to being wearing a dress.” He said, shaking his head and laughing. “I thought the same thing, but she insisted.” I said. He rolled his eyes and pulled a chair out for me. “Thank you…” I said. “I know it’s not normal in these times but it’s polite, so don’t you go thinking he’s weird or something,” Zallie said. Everyone around me was eating, but I just stared at it. “Are you not hungry?” Elizabeth asked. “No,” I said grabbing a piece of chicken and setting it on my plate. “You don’t have to eat,” Devin said, looking a little worried. “No it’s fine,” and I took a bite and nearly barfed. I forgot I hate chicken, I used to be a vegetarian. Luckily I was good at hiding my hate for meat, because I kept eating it. I wonder what I’ll do next for someone, juggle fire? It about seemed like I was now. “So,” I said swallowing my third and last piece. “Thank you for inviting me.” “Oh no, thank you for coming,” Zallie said, grinning so widely I wondered if it hurt. “Hmph.” Xzavier murdered. I remembered I never heard Xzavier speak… “So,” Devin said, pulling my gaze away from Xzavier. “How about that drink, do you like it?” He nodded with a smile on his face to the empty cup where a minute ago sat a dark red liquid that tasted like heaven in a cup to me. Sweet. I blushed and looked down at my hands. “When do you think you’re going to tell her, huh?” Xzavier randomly shouted across the table at Elizabeth. Elizabeth’s amber eyes looked strong, and anything but afraid, but she also looked hurt, like she couldn’t believe it was her brother sitting across from her, and shouting at her. “I suppose now?” She said. “Are you insane, Ellie?” Zallie said. “No, I most certainly am not!” “I think she’s brilliant!” Xzavier chimed in. “Oh shut up Xzavier, it was your idea first!” Zallie growled. “Zallie,” Devin interrupted, and all of the shouting and yelling stopped. It’s about time…” “She’s been here what, a day!” Zallie said. “It doesn’t seem like that to me,” Elizabeth said. “Of course it doesn’t! She’s still partly human!” “Less that partly, actually.” Said Xzavier. “What are you going to do, Zallie, when she turns thirteen and everyone in this town is dead, huh? What? Because you know she’ll kill us too, and being her age she won’t feel a drop of guilt.” Devin said boldly. Zallie opened her mouth, but Devin interrupted again. “And what, Zallie, are you going to do when Avery decides to drop by for a visit? What will you do if she has no idea what’s happening? She can’t help. Humans can’t help.” “Don’t call her Avery, it’s Exzevra.” Xzavier snarled. “Her real name is Avery, she hasn’t earned the respect for that title!” Elizabeth screamed. “I’m sure Johana agrees, Elizabeth, but for now sit. Let Zallie answer the question.” We all turned to her. She studied every inch of me, every detail, she stared at me for so hard and long I thought she was replaying my whole life in her head. “You’re a vampire, Olivia.” She said. “Wait what?” I asked after a long moments silence, I zoned out completely. “SEE?” Zallie shouted angrily at Devin. Elizabeth slammed her hands on the table, closed her eyes, and stood up. “Olivia Dawn you are a vampire and a witch. On your thirteenth birthday your ‘powers’ as they call it are going to kick. You’ll be able to run so fast you’ll only be a blur. You will be able to drain the energy of a person for your own use just by putting a finger on their arm, and you can hear things, and tap into my mind. You’re a hybrid vampire, and Mistina Bones shall be teaching you your little magic tricks. Now you listen to me think of all the odd things about you in your head and try to tell me that doesn’t sound like a vampire.” Pale, amber eyes, I always know peoples’ emotions, I’m fast, I’m never hungry, and now that I think about it-I glanced at the empty glass-I love blood. “Elizabeth!” Devin hissed as she sat back down. “No she’s right…” I said. “But why should I listen to a bunch of strangers? How could you know more about me than I know about myself?” “Don’t you?” Xzavier said. I paused. “Olivia, this is hard, I know,” Devin said. “You can’t have known,” I snapped. “Oh but he does. He is like you, Olivia. You’re the first born-to-be-vampire in sixty two years, Devin, was that first one in four centuries, and the first one, was some great grandma of his. And so Olivia, the story begins,” Zallie said, and she unleashed everything that growing up, I never knew, but then-She got to my Dad.